


Earned Right

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cumming In Clothing, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Years after coming to Gotham and Wayne Manor Damian finally gets the chance to show Dick how he really feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zovinar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovinar/gifts).



> who wanted a sequel to [Learning To Belong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6271045) where Damian has become Robin.  
> Song[s]: "Ready To Fight" by Roby Fayer

Not for the first time, Damian's back hit the training mat. This time it was harder than usual, the take-down rougher than any time in the past and he could feel the actuality of pain crawling up his spine from the impact.

Bruce stood above him: all threat, all _Batman_ despite the lack of his costume. It hadn't taken Damian long to understand that his father was more Bat than billionaire, more fighter than lover. Not that it bothered him. Anything _but_ , really, given it was what he was used to. After so many years with Talia, of being the instrument she was grooming rather than her _son_ , Damian couldn't say he wasn't. 

Still... there was something far different about being here. When he failed, Bruce benched him and told him what to do to better himself. When he'd failed with Talia, it had been _pain_ that was used as a motivator. When he did right, Bruce or Alfred made a careful point to show him that they knew whereas Talia had only created ways in which he could have done _better_. 

All the same, Damian's best days didn't include his father in any way. It was when Dick came to visit from Blüdhaven, when they continued his studies - sometimes alongside Dick's own - and more than that, when Dick would actually spar with him. It was a rare occurrence, something Damian couldn't talk him into every time, but it happened often enough that Damian still found that it thrilled him in ways nothing else did. 

Even now, years later, so much history behind all of them, he still felt the little flutter in his gut, the rush of what he'd long-since identified as hormones tingling along his nerves just from _proximity_. 

Rolling off the mat, Damian swiped a hand back through his hair and waved his father off, walking to the racks to settle his staff in its proper place. If he didn't calm down, things were going to get awkward in a way he didn't want to deal with. To some degree, he was certain Bruce knew. It wasn't all that difficult to guess that hormones caused unwanted reactions to certain situations and it really didn't help that Damian knew he always grew suspiciously still when he was thinking about Dick. 

Glancing back at Bruce, Damian caught a flash of blue in the darkness and he neatly stepped out of the way as Dick landed, lifted his staff in a single move and swung it around, catching Dick by the throat and pulling him back against his own body. He injected just the right amount of venom in his voice as he breathed out, "Trying to sneak up on me, _Nightwing_?"

Dick shoved back at him and slipped under the staff easily enough, reaching to wrench it from Damian's hands - which only one worked on one side - and flinging his body weight at him.

Damian took two steps back toward the mats and went down, letting Dick roll over him, across the mats and came back up, using the staff they were both holding to yank Dick closer to him. His hand fisted in the front of his suit as he pushed up off the floor and crash-landed right onto Dick's body, knocking them both flat so that he could lock one leg around his thighs, his free hand coming down and pressing over Dick's nose, heel of his hand where he'd have needed to break his nose, though he only barely touched him. "Give."

Dick tapped the floor once and Damian neatly stood up, spun his staff and brought it down on the floor beside him, cocking his head and smirking down at Dick. His pulse was pounding in his ears and he was _on fire_ in the most sexual of ways. Everything in him burned in a way that told him just how much he _wanted_ from Dick Grayson. 

He watched Dick's gaze move downward, watched him take in just how _excited_ Damian was, and then watched the _Nightwing_ face slide into place: careful, calm, collected, and utterly unfeeling. Damian chanced his own glance downward on Dick, knew there was a jock in the way, but he didn't really care. The slightest bit more of a bulge pressed outwards on Dick's suit and Damian had to turn away as his own arousal surged. He placed the staff back in it proper place, snatched up his towel and tossed it over his shoulder, holding onto one end of it as he headed toward the showers. "Better luck next time."

He heard Dick shifting around, knew he was getting up, and he put on some extra speed as he headed toward the showers. Stepping into the shower room, he paused at the benches, quickly stripping out of his workout clothing and stepping into the expanse of the showers, tapping the button to turn on the spray of water.

Footsteps told him someone had followed him and he made a point of remaining near the little waist-high wall, determined not to give himself away with just how _hard_ he was. 

Dick remained a bit back from the wall, hung out by the benches before he dropped down next to Damian's clothing, bracing his arms on his knees as he sighed and shoved his hand back through his hair. "Dami, look, I-"

"Do _not_." Damian pumped out some of the shower gel from the dispenser and began to work it into a lather. "I don't want your excuses or your apologies." Shifting to start washing up, Damian kept his gaze on Dick. If you tell me _anything_ , I want it to be _positive_ , understood?"

Their eyes locked and held and Damian shuddered, unable to stop the reaction at having Dick stare at him in such a way while he was bare to the world behind this stupid little wall. "This isn't new for me."

Dick looked away then, staring down at the floor in what Damian supposed was shame. "I know."

"If you think I am not aware of the _correct_ version of this, you are wrong." Damian moved then, stepping into the spray of water to let it start to rinse him clean. "I know that when it first happened to me, it was the furthest thing from right and I know that for years it has been the same. What _you_ need to know is that no matter how much you know about me, you _still_ do not know my exact birth date." 

Giving himself another quick rinse, Damian tapped the button to turn off the showers, slicked his hair back, and stepped to the edge of the wall, remaining there for the time being. "Three days ago," Damian began, taking a step out from behind the wall, watching Dick's gaze snap down to his _very_ erect cock, watching arousal and then _fear_ paint his features before he managed to jerk his head away from the scene. "I turned eighteen."

The last few steps were quick, as was how fast he snatched up his towel and set about drying himself off, not hiding much of anything from Dick as he stood right in front of him. "If I'm not mistaken..." Damian dropped the towel, reaching to push Dick's shoulders until he was sitting upright. Swinging his leg over Dick's thighs, Damian settled astride him, reached to slide his hands down over Dick's arms to _his_ hands, bringing them to his own body, resting them on his own hips as he leaned in and breathed out, "Barely legal," against his ear.

A shudder ripped through Dick that Damian could only smile over. "I've wanted you since I was a _child_. Perhaps it is well past time we do something about this." Reaching down, Damian took hold of Dick's left hand, guided it up over his abdomen, across his well-defined muscles, and then back down, toward his cock as he arched, baring himself to Dick's gaze. "If you want me... then _take me_."

Dick offered a quiet pant of breath before his hand moved of its own accord, reaching down and wrapping around Damian's shaft. Damian arched into Dick's touch, his hands coming to his shoulders, using them for leverage as he rocked into Dick's touch, alternated between watching how excited Dick was becoming in his jock and the way Dick's hand moved over Damian's own cock.

Damian pulled himself up off his lap just enough to urge Dick to turn around, getting him to lean back over the bench, Damian's discarded clothing acting as a pillow. Damian slid onto his lap again, this time with his ass pressed right against the straining bulge of Dick's cock. With a quiet sigh, he pushed back against it, something that felt an awful lot like relief sliding through him as he began to rock against him. "Dick." His name was out in a single breath, a little plea that he couldn't have held back even if he'd been trying. 

Fingers wrapped around Damian's cock once more and after a few aborted attempts, he finally found a rhythm that rubbed him back against Dick's erection and thrust him forward right into Dick's fisted hand. His hands rested on Dick's chest as he moved, thigh muscles straining, toes pushing him into every movement, the cool cave floor beneath his bare feet. 

"Damian," Dick whispered his name and Damian could have sworn it was nearly reverent. His stomach quivered in anticipation of his orgasm and he leaned back even more, giving himself more pressure against Dick's length. 

Dick's free hand slid up along his abdomen and Damian could feel him tracing over his musculature, his touch gentle and oh-so-caring. It was something that Damian was only used to _from Dick_. Gentle hugs and the fondest of looks. Honestly, he'd never imagined it could turn into _this_ with the barest bits of coercion. Some part of him had assumed Dick would refuse him no matter the circumstances, that he'd see him too closely as family instead of his friend and fellow vigilante. 

Shifting back, Damian pushed Dick's hand off of his cock, moving until his length was aligned with Dick's own, his thrusts so urgently rubbing him alongside Dick's length. He bowed his head then, watching how each time Dick flexed, his cock made such an obscene tent in his suit, took in how damp the material was around the head.

Shuddering, Damian gave two more forceful thrusts and stilled, his muscles straining as he grasped hold of his orgasm and tugged all of the right strings until he was shaking and spilling right over Dick's cock. The flood of his cum pulsed out onto the black material of his suit, spurted across his lower abdomen and then Dick's hand was there, sliding through the mess and over him, grasping him and stroking him until Damian was keening, his hips giving quick aborted thrusts, breath panting from his lips in pure excitement. 

A few more strokes and he gave a sharp cry, another few weak spurts of cum dripping across Dick's knuckles. 

Pulling away, Damian dropped down to his knees by Dick's side, leaning over him and starting to lick up his own cum, his mouth sucking along the bulge of Dick's length. When he got to the head, he curled his fingers around the rest, forcing the suit and jock to shape properly until he was stroking him through his suit. 

Dick's thighs strained as he began to thrust up toward Damian's touches, his muscles flexing with each and every jerk of his hips, and then he was damn near sobbing Damian's name. Warmth flooded across Damian's tongue and lips and Dick kept humping up toward him, his hands grasping at everything he could reach until he clung to Damian's bicep, short nails of one hand digging in as he grabbed Damian's hand with the other and helped him grip his cock tighter, stroking him with rough little jerks until his head tipped back and _this time_ Damian felt Dick's cock start to throb, tasted something even more _bitter_ than before and he understood Dick hadn't quite cum the first time.

Dick slumped back against the bench and Damian lightly licked at the shiny stain on his suit, watching him from under lazily hooded eyes until Dick moved his hand to his hair, stroking through it. "You alright?"

With a final lick, Damian sat back, pushing himself upright and retrieving his towel to start wiping up some of the cum-related mess they'd made. " _Finally_ , yes, I am."

Dick huffed out a little amused sound, pushing himself upright and taking the offered towel to start working on his suit. "I guess it's good to know I wasn't wrong."

Stepping closer, Damian reached to press two digits up under Dick's chin, lifting his head until he could place a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling into it as he held it for a moment longer than necessary. When he drew back, he turned away, moving to get clean clothing from the stash he kept down here. "Do not get cocky on me."

Dick choked and Damian mentally tallied up another point for himself on the scoreboard, tugging on his shirt. He'd waited _years_ for this to come to fruition, but if anyone asked him if it had been worth it, he would have wholeheartedly told them _yes, it most definitely had_.


End file.
